Delectivo
by clariss eliza
Summary: Dekuaoyama


En ese cielo.

Azul e infinito que el sol usaba como su pasarela de luz.

\--¡Nhg!...- cerro los ojos con fuerza cubriendo su boca con las manos.

-Te...¡Ah aah! ¡Nhg!- los embates eran violentos repercutiendo en su cuerpo como un castigo.

Sollozo al encorvar la espalda llegando al limite.

-Aah~...¡Aaah! ¡waaah!- se recargo por completo en el tronco sintiendo como envestia su interior.

La respiración en su cuello era ronca y sedienta.

Lo deseaba ... Mas profundo , más fuerte... Mas quería mas.

-Volteate.- se le ordeno.

Se giro lentamente.

Sus ojos chocaron con esos jades.

-Separalas...- ordeno uniendo sus labios.

El chico se recargo en el tronco para rodear su cadera con las piernas.

-Nmmm...- soltó un quejido al ser penetrado sin piedad.

El activo le miraba directamente.

El chico volteo el rostro.

"Que vergüenza..."

Sollozo soltando nuevos gemidos mas agudos aun.

Su respiración agitada no era suficiente.

Y esos ojos que lo sometían con maldad bajo su escrutinio.

Cerro los ojos avergonzado.

Avergonzado de esto.

Avergonzado de no poder controlar los desniveles de su voz.

Avergonzado... de disfrutar esto tanto.

Su cuerpo lo resivia gustoso , sin pudor serando las rodillas lo mas posible.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la corteza.

-¡¡Aaah!!- grito afónico.

Era mas violento , mas rudo y certero.

Sus ojos lagrimearon con desesperación.

Al sentirse en el cielo por unos segundos mirando tan borroso.

Su interior se lleno de esa esencia.

Tembló aferrándose al árbol.

Soltó sus caderas dejándolo de pie.

Se mantuvo quieto.

-Gracias , amigo. Te veré después.- se alejó después de dejarlo haci.

-¡Nah! ¡Fue divertido , deberíamos hacerlo otra vez! ¿El viernes?- río golpeando suavemente su pecho.

-¡Si! , te veré en la tarde. Hasta luego.- se alejo por ultimo sonriendo.

Él le siguió con la mirada.

Al pasar unos minutos se vistió cojeando.

Al tomar su mochila emprendió el regreso a los dormitorios.

-...- se aferro a sus propios hombros temblando.

Las risas se escuchaban a unos metros.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

-No haré ruido... Esta bien...-

-No... Estaremos en problemas si nos encuentran.- suspiro.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con esa mirada.

Seria...

Increíble...

-Ya se...- puso seguro a la puerta quitándose la corbata.-Atala a mi boca y no haré ruido.- sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te até?- murmuro tomando la prenda.

Miedo...

Lo haría...

Lo hiba a hacer...

Temblo internamente.

-Si. Haci no nos quedaremos con ganas. Mañana hay un examen ... Hay que relajarnos.- se quejó.

-¿Puedo atarte?- preguntó quitándose la camisa.

El miedo creció.

Pero no lo detuvo.

El mismo ató la mordaza.

Y su captor los nudos que atraparían sus muñecas tras la espalda.

Tembló asustado al ser tirado sobre la cama.

La mordaza servía demasiado bien.

Él quería esto , lo sabia...

Aun haci dolió ser sometido y maniobrado de sus ataduras.

Cuando fue despojado de su ropa se sintió expuesto.

-¡¡Mmmmm!!- grito ahogándose al sentirle atravesar su interior con brutalidad.

Los embates no fueron distintos.

Manejandolo con fuerza su interior fue sometido.

-¡¡mmmm!!- chillo sollozando al terminar sobre las sabanas.

Miro la sombra sobre el.

-Aun no... No es suficiente...- recorrió su cuello con los labios.

Se estremeció hundiendo el rostro en las sabanas.

Ese simple gesto causó su segunda corrida.

La boca se afianzo a su hombro.

-¡¡Nmmm!!- se removió mirándole de reojo.

Esos jade le observaron fijamente.

Y haci volvió a envestir , sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

Cerro los párpados con fuerza.

"Miente..."

Devolvió una mirada lasciva relamiendo la mordaza.

Mordió la tela sin dejar escapar los gritos.

"No te duermas..."

Dolía tanto como se sentía bien.

El placer lo estaba matando y el dolor amenazaba con enloquecerlo.

"Un poco...soportalo..."

-No te duermas ...- bufo volviéndose sádico.

Se movió preciso entre sus estremecimientos.

Estaba afónico.

Solo respiraba agitado.

"Lo hará...lo hará... "

Su nuca resivio una caricia.

-¡Nhhg!- término de nuevo soltando su esencia entre sus muslos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se perdieron entre las sabanas.

Un beso tan superficial...

"Que se sentirá..."

Perdió fuerzas dejándose llevar lentamente...

"No...no te duermas..."

Resistió con esfuerzo.

Se vio boca arriba.

La oscuridad no fue suficiente para ocultar esa imponente figura.

-¿Seguimos?- le pregunto ronco.

Por reflejo separo sus piernas dándole cabida entre estas.

No tuvo fuerzas para sonreír.

Cuando sintió como entraba tan lentamente en un ritmo pausado.

Tembló...

"No...no..."

No quería ese ritmo.

Pero sus rodillas fueron sujetas a cada lado sin poder detener esos movimientos tan delicados.

Se removió.

-¡¡Nnnh!!-

Tan suave... Lento...dulce...

Eso...era amor.

Estaban en el cuarto del activo.

El chico volteo la mirada al verle besar a su pareja.

Se separó de esos labios antes de que le cerrara en la cara.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- susurro esto mirando la bolsa de papas fritas.

-No lo quería ver mas.- le miró con una sonrisa.

Tembló aferrando bajo sus manos las sabanas.

Todo ... Olía como él.

Él cerro las puertas con seguro.

-A cuatro , ahora.- le ordenó.

-¿Eh?...- lo asustaba...

Esos cambios tan aterradores.

-¿Quieres que yo lo haga?-

-No...- respondió asustado

Se subió a la cama quitando la ropa con vergüenza.

-¿Esto es mio?- pregunto acariciando su hombro , cuello y espalda.

-...- trago seco poniéndose en dicha pose.- Si , nadie me deja marcas~.- respondió sintiendo como entraba.

Grito contra su mano.

Los embates tan violentos volvieron.

-Por favor grita... - le pidió mordiendo su lóbulo.

Como en el bosque... Su voz escapo.

Estaba asustado.

Él no dejaba de castigarle con esa lujuria violenta.

-Por favor...- sus brazos perdieron fuerzas dejándose caer boca abajo.

Sus rodillas seguían dobladas pero abiertas al limite dándole libertad sobre el.

El activo se relamio.

-Necesitó...- vio sus labios.

El chico tembló.

Lo había volteado boca arriba arrinconándolo.

Se acercaba a su rostro.

Sus orejas enrojecieron diez tonos en un segundo.

Esa lengua se encargo de limpiar su mentón y entrar a su boca.

"¡No puede ser!..."

Sus ojos sollozaron entre quejidos...y una triste sonrisa en ese cuarto.

Sosteniendo sus manos a los lados de su rostro , volvió a moverse con fuerza.

Sus labios no se unieron a la guerrilla que no tardó en perder

-Te...te...¡Nnhg!- estiro la espalda al terminar.

Su interior fue bombardeado con calidez.

-Mi celular... Debo irme.-

Se quedo ahí... Temblando.

-¿Fu...fue un beso?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-No...no...- lloro asustado.

"Pronto...lo lograre pronto..."

-Solo mirame... Quiereme un poquito.- suplico aferrado a ese aroma , el que quedaba olvidado en su almohada.

La sangre tapizaba las paredes.

Bajo sus pies se extendía un hondo charco de sangre.

-Hola , ¿Aun sigue la cita de hoy?-

Dio un paso atrás.

El tipo dejo caer un cráneo.

Se encontró contra la pared temblando.

Su presencia cubría al último.

La chica temblaba mirando al asesino.

-¿Aun me amas?- se burlo de su expresión.

El chico bajo la mirada.

-¡¡Aun me amas!!- lo golpeó contra el muro.

Un puñetazo siguió a otro por todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Eh , aun me amas?!- río enloquecido.

-¡Si!- respondió asustado.

Lo estrello contra la pared.

-¿Aun si mato a todos? ¿A tus amigos?- río burlón.

El chico levantó la mirada.

-Yo ... Te amo...- dijo esto tragando el dolor.- Te amo... Tanto...que ...ahora mismo podrías matarme...y te amaría. Podrías destruirme , humillarle y te amaría. ¡Tengo miedo!- chillo mirándolo.- Me gustaste al conocerte...y al convivir...- estaba avergonzado.-Te ame... ¡Te amo te amo te amo!- grito asustado.

Se acercaba lentamente.

-No... Ahora mismo harás algo mejor que hablar.- de abrió la bragueta.-Ven aquí o la mato.-

La chica lo miro asustada.

-No...- susurro.-No ...tu...- se acerco arrodillándose.

Tomo el miembro con las manos.

Nunca hizo eso...

Lo asustaba , estaba duró.

-Vamos... ¿No que te podía humillar , perra? Metelo a tu boca.-

Tembló.

Eso dolió.

Aun haci lo metio a su boca.

Su cabello fue jalado con fuerza.

Se aferró a su ropa sollozando.

La chica se levantó.

El activo le sonrió sin dejar de follar esa boca.

Ella se dirigió a la salida mirando con lástima al chico.

-Yu...aguanta...-salio.

En ese momento se corrió en su boca.

Soltó al chico mirándolo toser.

Pateo su rostro tirándolo al suelo.

-Te voy a coger , perra.- le arrancó la ropa lastimando su piel.

Los gritos se mezclaban con sollozos.

Nunca había dolido haci.

Nunca se había movido de esa manera tan cruenta.

La sangre llenaba su cabello y rostro.

-¡Basta por favor! ¡Me matas!- grito entre lágrimas.

-¡Ya callate!-

El chico lloro aun mas.

El activo había unido sus labios.

Un beso lleno de maldad.

Mordió sus labios con fuerza casi arrancándolos.

Su lengua empezó a sangrar por los dientes.

Las horas pasaron entre gritos y quejidos.

Al terminar se levanto dejándolo.

-Nn...-

Volteo.

El chico le miro entre lágrimas.

-Me besaste...-

-Te gusto...solo un poquito... Un poquito te gusto...- susurro esto como una suplica.

-Quedate con los tuyos.- se soltó.

El chico lo atrapo de nuevo.

-No besas a menos que te guste... ¿No?- susurro.

-¿Quieres decir que vendrás conmigo?-

-Solo ... Tomame...yo te obdecere y seguiré. Te complaceré hasta donde puedo... Lo prometo... Solo llevame.- pidió desesperado.

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos... Ya lo eh hecho. Es simple. Solo gusto.-

El tipo se sonrojo.

-Tu... ¿Ya lo has hecho?- preguntó nervioso.

-...Obvio. Estuve en un internado era de lo mas sencillo.- río.

El no dejo ver su rostro.

Estaba asustado.

Nervioso y asustado.

-No me gustan los chicos , es raro.-

Esto lo asusto.

-No , no es gay si no ... Si no nos besamos no somos gays.-

La respuesta tardó 15 minutos.

Minutos que lo estaban aplastando.

-¿Puedo ir arriba?-

Volteo nervioso.

-Claro.- se burlo.

Esa felicidad que lo haría llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Como se hace?-

Con las orejas rojas buscaron un vídeo paranoicos esperando al FBI , de relaciones entre hombres.

-¿Porque no me lo Dices?-

-Es mejor que veas.-

No ...

Un vídeo...

Un chico a quien no le veían él rostro.

Fue sometido por un hombre.

Eran atractivos.

Yu se asusto.

El no quería... Sentir dolor.

Pero...

Esos besos...

Sus ojos se acuaron.

Se veían...deliciosos.

Un beso apasionado...uno corto...uno suave... Pico...

Los quería todos.

Decidido volteo.

-Oh...- se vio acorralado.

El tipo le sonrió.

-Lo haré bien...pero... ¿Puedo besarte esta vez?-

Yu asintió asustado.

Esa fue su primera vez.

Su primer beso.

Aguantando la torpesa de un activo sin experiencias.

Tres años de sentimientos.


End file.
